Life or Death
by AoSora.Minami
Summary: Four normal girls and one normal boy are caught in a web of death and a war between families. The boy goes missing and the girls die, only to be given second chances. But at a price. They must fight to Live, or to Die.


**A/N:: Let's kick this off...shall we? *wink wink* I'll give a brief summary of what's on my mind.**

I'm typing up this RP post because I am _bored_ and because I am in love with Red Garden. It makes me sad that they stopped at 22 episodes and one OVA. v.v It was a great show. There wasn't as much action or blood as it promised, but that's okay. The storyline made up for that. Although, I really like the blood & guts action, y'know? . Anyways, like I said, it's fine that it wasn't that present. It was only in the beginning and the end. Now that I think about it, that was probably the point. .

Alright, Lissy Bennet, Bianca Rose, and Max Masa all represent three characters with distinct personality differences throughout the Red Garden series. Lissy Bennet represents the least mentally stable girl of the group Rachel Benning, a socialite rule-breaker and a partier. Bianca Rose represents the frightened mouse of the group Rose Sheedy, the one with too much to live for and not enough guts to really fight for it. Now, Max Masa is a representation of Lisa Meyer, the well-rounded, friends-with-everyone type person.

End Rant.

**"Run!" **

Bianca could hear that piercing scream of Lissy's ring in her ears as her body froze dead, feet stuck fast to the ground. She stared, eyes as wide as could be, at the black-haired socialite turned frightened bird, quickly following her green line of sight to an incoming group of growling, barking, frothing black dogs, a group of burly, hideous, angry men. Her heart caught in her throat, she just stared, stood still, as did the other girls and the only boy, regardless of the scream Lissy seemed to have released. They were all frozen, scared, frightened beyond belief.

These people and these dogs were inching closer. No, more like sprinting, their faces and paws stained in red and their eyes a bright and empty white. Soulless. Violent. Their bodies twitched and crackled, bones under their skin and pelts breaking and rearranging, rolling and shattering. They growled so loudly and hungrily...running with all the energy they could muster through the wide mahogany doorways, their feet pounding so hard on the creaking wooden floors.

"You shouldn't have come here."

"R-run..." Bianca squealed, her whole body ridden with shock and fear, shaking. What choice was there but to run? They were coming... They were coming so viciously towards her and her companions. They all had to get away...otherwise... They would die. They had to run. But where could they go? It didn't matter... They were closer.

"What right did you think you have?"

Run. Run or die.

"Run!" she screamed, drawing in a cold and shaky breath as she spun on her small heel, making a break for a nearby shadowed hallway steeped in darkness. She bolted through the mouth of the hall, hearing the screams and clatter of footsteps as everyone took off in different directions. _Just run!_

"Who do you think you are?"

Her heart was beating at its maximum. Her senses were kicking into high-gear. Her eyes, as wide as they were, could see nothing. Nothing but darkness in the long expanse of hallways, nothing but the occasional flicker of candle light. Her ears could hear nothing but the screams of the other girls and Max, nothing but the barking of attack dogs, nothing but the utter _desperation_ in their screams and their footsteps and their huffy breaths. She could smell nothing but the stink of rotting meat and blood, sticky smell of sweat, and the scent of her own stressed, heavy breath.

She just ran. She couldn't think straight.

Live or die.

There was no light, nowhere to run to. She just had to keep running. Keep running or die. Run. Hide. Or die. Tears just slipped past the edges of her eyelids, dripping down her cheeks, soaking her puffy flesh.

**Run! Run, dammit! Oh god, I don't wanna die!**

And then...without warning, a massive hand thrust forward from the depths of the darkness, roughly grabbing hold of Bianca's head, fingers tangled in her hair and pressing deeply into her skull. Pain shot through her body and her first instinct was to scream, feeling her hair get pulled from her scalp as the hand pulled her into the deep darkness, leading her into an almost viciously red room.

Pain this and pain that. She felt it explode across her jaw-line and along her scalp, her throat singing and burning with the screams she could no longer hear.

Growls buried themselves in her ears in her screams' stead, barking and grounding out like evil snarls. Tears didn't even bother to keep themselves contained, spilling down her face along with the rest of what bodily fluids he might be holding in. Streams trickled down her legs as she screamed and cried, the hand releasing her now bleeding head and instead opting to place a death grip on her windpipe, the other hand crushing an arm she didn't know had been flailing around.

She couldn't see passed her eyelashes, tears and blood blocking her view. She didn't know what was happening to her friends or Max. She didn't want to. She wanted to bury herself in the safety of her warm bed decorated with an obscene amount of animal print pillows, and cry. Knots formed all along her throat, those fingers digging deeper into skin. She could feel it approaching, death. The awful, indescribable pain filling her body to the brim was only gettin worse. Sure, she hadn't really been hurt too bad, in the grand scheme of things.

But... The way she was being handled, the way that the pain was flowering and exploding about her small, nearly emaciated body, was a sure-fire sign she wasn't going to make it,

She was horribly afraid. Frightened. Scared. Terrified. Horrified. The end? She wasn't ready for it. Death? What's after life? The luxuries of a heaven no one on this earth deserves to have? The fires of hell that damn near _everyone_ is heading anyway? The blackness of nothingness, no consciousness, no friends, no family, no light, no hope, no anything? She wasn't ready to find out yet.

She didn't want to know but-

**"Just die!"**

A piercing agony flowered in her stomach and shot through her heart.

She could hear nothing, smell nothing. She could only see herself fall to the ground and feel the heavy loss. She could see blood pool about her, drip into her eyes, stain her clothes. She could taste it in her mouth. She could feel her pain numb down as she drank in what would be her last and final breath, as she observed her resting place of blood.

It was just her. Alone. Dead, dying, in this room of dark red, in this room with a single white tub stained with rust and the blood of another.

Everything just went so fast.

**Is it really the end?**

..._Am I really dead?_

She soon succumbed to death.


End file.
